Unstable Life
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: Jace Lightwood is always picking a fight and staying on top of his game. But when something happens that causes Jace to have what some people describe as a melt down, he gets sent to a group home for unstable teens. There he dicovers many dirty secrets.
1. Meltdown

**This is just an i****dea I got and wanted to try it out. An AU the characters so far are AH but that might change.**

**JPOV (Jace)**

It was a battle, well more like a fight, an argument. Picked with the wrong guy. Usually these little fistfights were easy to win; I didn't work out for nothing. But he had the advantage, one second he was about to be defeated but now the tables have turned. I would call it unfair but that would be a lie, I got distracted. And let me tell you Jace Herondale very rarely gets distracted in a fistfight. Soon he had me defenseless with the exact move I use to win all my fights. Good thing no one was here to watch, that would just be shamming, Jace Herondale losing in the realms he owns. Even if the opponent was twice his size and weighed more than a bulldozer, he was no exception to my super skills.

The position he had me pinned in a very difficult one to escape from, no doubt I would know. But I refused to give up and let this dude get all the glory, so I tried again. My other escape methods haven't been very effective, but I was sure this one would be better. I had never tried one in a real fight, just with the dummies hung up at the gym in my basement. I was very complicated and required a series of steps.

I heard sirens ringing in the distance. Even though we were now in a dark alley it started on the street and a neighborhood Granny probably called the police.

_S_hit, how would I explain this to my parents? This isn't the first time I have gotten into Violent street fights, but they had let me off with one last warning - which I happened to waste anyways.

I quickly kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could. He released his death grip on me to hold his balls crouching over in pain. I punched him in the face and heard a crack. He looked up at me, his nose dripping blood, "You Bitchy Bastard!"

I smiled at his phrasing, "Here's the thing, you tell no one, I tell no one. No harm no foul, right?" The teenager was speechless, "thought so. Tristan, I want your sister and what I want I get. I am fucking Jace Herondale. I will come and get her, and if you tell anyone about this, BAM your whole family is dead. Ready? Set? Go!"

I straightened up and looked at the opening of the alley, where the sounds of sirens were quickly approaching. I looked down at Tristan Fellnor once more then sprinted down the end of the alley way disappearing into the shadows within.

Tristan didn't come to school the following day, he was questioned by the police but as far as I know didn't sell me out, I mean I'm still here right? Not in jail or wherever they put muggers and gang jonnies, robber and murderers. I didn't fit in any of those categories though, I am not a mugger, never joined a gang never shop lifted and never killed a human soul. I had my reasons for what I was doing.

I was sitting in math class and barely heard the bell ring. Everyone, including the teacher, filed out leaving me all alone. It was lunch period and my lunch was in my locker at the top floor, didn't really feel like walking there.

Suddenly my vision went all yellow and red. I stood abruptly wiping at my eyes. When it didn't go away it got worse, I was seeing almost every color of the rainbow.

Then my feet started feeling all hot and burning. I started yelling for help, it hurt more than any fight I had entered, the burning and colors haunting my senses.

Three teachers came in with worried and panicked expressions on their face. I couldn't hear what they were saying but their mouths were moving. It was as if all my senses disappeared. I was freaking out; it was so uncharacteristic for me. I never freaked out like this I am freaking Jace Herondale.

One teacher franticly left and returned a minute later with a long anesthetic looking needle. He went behind me and jabbed it into my arm. I saw kids at the door staring at the commotion with curious expressions some with cameras for the school journal, don't these people have a life?

Soon the whole scene faded away and my rainbow vision, burning sensation and hearing lose slipped into the darkness as well.

I woke up in a strange bed, everything back to normal. I try to sit up but a big firm hand pushes me back down. I turn to see my father staring down at me with red eyes from lack of sleep.

"It's my entire fault, if we haven't been so strict with you this wouldn't be happening," he seemed torn by whatever was happening.

"What's going on?" I ask extremely curious.

He looked deep into my eyes, his dark brown on my gold, "Son, everyone thinks that after the incident yesterday, you need to stay in a group home for a while. You know, gather yourself, get back to normal and all that jazz.I only want what is best for you Jonathan."

Damn it me, Jace Herondale, in a group home? Damn it.

**It was short sorry!**

**Should I continue? Yes or NO?**

**Anyone want to beta this story?**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**


	2. Introductions

My father drove me to the group home. He had informed it that it was called _Sunnyside group home for unstable teens. _The nurses told me I was to stay for an indefinite time, until I show signs of what is wrong and that I am getting better.

I am still shaking from the turn of events. Why the hell is this happening to me? Why not the dude I beat up? Is it some disease? Am I like turning into the freakin' spider man?

We pull up to the driveway and my father turns off the car. We sit in silence for a few minutes before my father takes my hands, turning to face me.

"Jonathan," he turned my head to look directly into my eyes.

"Please call me Jace."

He sighs, "Jace, you have to listen to me here. I just want you to get better. I know I am gone on business terms most of the time. You might know Maria and Genevieve, the maids, more than me recently, but I love you Jace. Although even I don't believe myself when I say that sometimes but it is true. I just want you to get better, if you aren't happy being here I can get you out but at least try for me."

I had never seen my father sound so desperate before, ever. Not even to the paramedics when he tried to ride with mom to the hospital after that frightful night. And _that _is telling me something.

I sigh and nod my head, he looks slightly relieved. We get out of the car and see a woman waiting at the doors for us. She looks to be fifty and has obviously died bleached hair. She was wearing a suit coloured hot pink and neon green lines that go from top to bottom. Let's just say that she is trying to dress forty something years too young for her age. Absolutely hideous. I laugh to myself; look at me, talking about what a girl should and shouldn't wear. I sound like Kaelie my girlfriend, always complaining about the clothes and make-up

"Hello Mr. Herondale," she said addressing my dad. "I am Ms. Dandelion. This must be your son Jonathan."

"Jace," I correct.

She just continues as if I never said anything. She starts blabbering on about something I definitely do not care about so I tune her out.

The place looks like a normal house, no signs saying 'house for the crazy's' or anything similar. It just looks like a plain house. The white paint is chipping off the wooden exterior and the shutters are coloured a strange shade of blue. So let me change my phrase, a plain old run-down house.

I watch her hand something to my father that he pockets immediately. He then turns to me, gives a quick goodbye, gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Come with me and I will show you to your room." And with that I am swept inside.

My room is small, that is the only way I can put it. It looks to be the size of the bathroom in my own room at my house. There was a white bed along one side and a small dresser and the other wall. That took up most of the space. No windows, only a small lamp attached to the dresser.

My thoughts must have been easily displayed across my face because Ms. Dandelion said, "We keep the room small because they are for sleeping only, and this ensures that you guys don't stay in your rooms. It doesn't help with your therapy hiding out in your rooms all day does it now?"

She quickly leads me down stairs. "You must be hungry; the others are just starting lunch right now. Every day we have breakfast at eight, lunch at twelve and diner at six. Please be on time for those because we offer no other foods with the exception of a before—bed snack."

Great, I rolled my eyes; this is like doing those strict community hours all over again. And believe me, those are no fun. At least not the kind I had to do, the kind where the police survey your every mood. I wasn't that much of the bad boy kids believe I am, I am no criminal just the kind of guy you never want to mess with.

I enter the kitchen and see seven kids sitting at the birch wood table in the middle of the room. Ms. Dandelion showed me a seat then left the room. These people didn't seem unstable or weird at all, they seemed totally normal. I wonder why they are here . . .

"I am Aline Penhallow, you must be Jace Lightwood. You're cute." A girl with dark hair and a slight Asian looking face said as I sit beside her. Sure she is pretty and all but that was kind of a creppy greeting, I think I am turned off by her now.

"I am Sebastian Verlac." A dark haired boy introduced himself.

"You can call me Jonathan Morgenstern," a boy with very light blond hair said.

"Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother, Alec Lightwood." A girl with luscious black hair said motioning to her brother beside her. He also had dark hair but unlike her outfit that compliments her form exquisivly, he sported a turtleneck tee with a wool sweater and worn out jeans.

"Bane, Magnus Bane," this boy sported sparkles many sparkles actually LOADS of sparkles. He must be gay. He caught Alec's glance towards the sparkle boy.

That left a red-headed girl with a petit form who sat silently watching everyone introduce themselves occasionally munching on an item from her plate. Her face was slightly freckled but not in that weird way, you barely noticed them if you weren't up close. She was very pretty.

"And whom may you be?" I asked curiously to her.

She looked up, "I am Clarissa Fray but please just call me Clary."

Ahh a lovely name.

"So Jace can I ask you something in the hall," Aline asked ruining my moment of analyzing the small Beautiful Clary Fray. I can tell she will get annoying.

I huffed but silently followed her out.

Once out she turned around and cornered me.

"So you single?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again it is short but I am sorry I haven't updated in a while.<strong>

**Review please!**

**If i wrote a fiction in French would you read it?**


	3. Be Careful

"So you single?" She asked.

I have to live in this place with her? No I am not single and even if I was I would not want to date you, Aline! I MET YOU NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES AGO!

I roll my eyes at her. "Nope," I replied popping the P to annoy her. To my dismay, it didn't seem to work.

"I can work with that. She is not here hence, she doesn't have to know."

I am surprised Aline even knows what the word hence even means; she doesn't look like that smart kind of girl.

"I am not going to cheat on my girlfriend thank you very much." I say and turn to go back into the kitchen.

"Ohh so you're _that _kind of guy," I hear her mumble under her breath and I stop and turn around.

"For your information, I _have _cheated on a girl before, actually a few of them. But I would never cheat on a girl with _you! _ That would just be sad. I don't know if you have noticed but you seem to be giving me then impression that you are a whore. I don't sleep with whores, or sluts or B–well actually, never mind that one." I was going to continue but Aline spoke first.

"Whoa there, no need to spazz out, I get it. But you will change your mind because I am Aline Penhallow and no one can resist me."

That caught my attention, "Wait, Penhallow?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you happen to have a brother named Daren Penhallow?"

Yeah . . . Why?" she asked slowly.

"I was a buddy of his before he left town. Can you tell me why he left town and how I can contact him?" I lied.

Aline studied my face for a minute. "If you were even the slightest bit his friend you would probably remember that he could never resist o fight. The day he left was no different. He got in this big fight with like a gang or something and ended up with a broken arm and minor concussion, he had a bad nose bleed that just kept coming out, the blood wouldn't stop coming out," she paused taking a deep breath as if reliving the moment. "He told me he had to leave – that the guys who beat him up were going to come back for him."

Ok the truth, I knew that already. Why? Well let's just say I gave him a scare that night with my buds. But we were NOT a gang! How could he say such a thing? Ok, maybe that night we were dressed in the same colors and by a quick glance appeared to be a gang. I had about a million responses to what Aline said, but all of them would reveal that I was there that night beating her brother up. I want to have a little fun with the subject first. But really, doesn't she know who her brother's friends were? I mean really? Wouldn't you notice that your brother never mentioned a Jace, as a friend or foe? Maybe she is just too stupid to notice and actually use her brain.

I wonder why she is in here.

"As for how to contact him I have a number I can give you but he doesn't want anyone to know where he is. Not even me." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled his digits on it before passing it back to me.

"You guys gonna just stand there, or are ya coming back in to eat?" Sebastian Verlac said appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

I look at Aline once quickly then go into the kitchen and take a seat next to Clary. She watches me for a while before silently nibbling on her muffin.

Aline watches me the whole meal. As soon as lunch was finished I got up and started walking around the place. They said that the rooms were only for sleeping so he couldn't go there but there was nothing else to do. At least I am finally taking a break from school. Or that was what I thought; I pass a door that says 'Classroom' while wandering down a hallway I discovered under the stairs. Damn it even when I am in a home for the crazy people I still have to attend school.

To make matters worse I just passed a door reading; 'Therapy Sessions'. So on top of school and being classified as crazy I also have therapy classes! What kind of hell hole is this place? How does everyone else live in this place? There is NOTHING to do!

While on my little rant I ran into Jonathan Morgenstern. He held a basket of clothes – laundry actually.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey, how do you survive here? What do you do here all day?" I asked a little to forward with the question.

He laughed at me then put the basket of laundry inside a small room with a washer inside it, then turned back around to me.

"You see those doors over there? They lead to a backyard. We go out there most of the time when we are done our homework and stupid chores. You can go out there but don't try and be all smart-ass trying to escape. The fences are high and electric. No escape. Plus there is not a house within five minutes of driving so there is a better chance that staff will catch you then you are free. Anyways you parents would probably send you back."

"Thanks man," I said then I turned around and headed out the door.

He wasn't lying. The fences look strong and reinforced. But the backyard was big and spacious. There was a basket ball court and a small soccer field. In a corner there was a small shed with equipment.

Looking around I noted that I was alone out here. I took out a basket ball from the shed and started shooting some hoops. I got caught up in a conversation with myself and some imaginary girl, that I didn't notice when I started speaking aloud.

"And Jace shoots and wins the game!"

"Oh Jace your so hot and sexy! Marry me!"

"I can't babe, I got a girl. But if I become single you know who to call."

And so on, so on.

I stopped after a while once I noticed what I was doing. They would think I am here because I am delusional, and not because my senses went crazy and bizerck. So I just continue to throw the ball into the hoop, never missing once, nothing but net.

"I see you're pretty good at b-ball." Aline said coming out of the house to join me. I hope she wasn't there for long, I hope she didn't hear my imaginary conversation, that wasn't me –characteristically, I mean.

"Yeah, I am the captain of the basket ball team and the football team. My second year being the captain of both, and do you know how hard it is to score the position as captain? Pretty damn hard. I was on the team since I started High school and even in Elementary school I was on all the varsity teams. I won everything at Track and Field."

"Don't try to show off. I am here to warn you not to listen to you flattering yourself."

"Warn me? Are we all going to get cloned into a million copies of ourselves? Or abducted by the motherload or whatever they call it?" I asked sarcastically. Warned of what?

"Have you wondered why everyone is here?" she said as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"Well, sure I guess."

Aline moved closer lowering her voice. "We are not supposed to know about each others 'problems' but I couldn't help it." She walked towards the shed and I followed. "Alec Lightwood is here for supposedly having a strange case of depression. Magnus Bane has OCD with sparkles or something. Jonathan Morgenstern is super obsessed with unicorns and is bent on the fact the he is one himself. Isabelle Lightwood is here for attitude. I am not sure why Sebastian Verlac is here but it is probably a good reason, he seems perfect. Clary Fray is here because she is like a pyromaniac arsonist, whatever that means."

I tried not to feel a little weird hearing that Clary was an arsonist but I couldn't help it. "It means that she – you know what? If you want the definition Google it." I didn't want to explain it to her when she probably wouldn't understand anyways.

"Why are you here Jace?" she asked.

"Why are you here Aline?" I retorted.

"If I tell you will you tell me?" I nodded, "I'm a bitch, and apparently I need a heavy load of anger management classes that don't help anyways."

I should have guessed that _that _was why she was here. "I . . . um . . . my vision went all weird and I started to feel like I was burning and – and I couldn't hear anything or see properly."

Her eyebrows knotted together, "Fine don't tell me then. But be careful around here."

And with that said she stalked off.

**Whatcha think?**

** If you are ever bored and looking for a story to read you can check out some of my other ones.**

** Review please!**


End file.
